1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to incinerators. More specifically, the invention is a mobile armored incinerator having three stages for burning explosive materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various incinerators, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a mobile armored incinerator which can be towed to facilities to incinerate explosive materials with maximum security and minimum toxic effluent. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,481 issued on Mar. 17, 1998, to Randall P. Voorhees et al. describes a portable armored incinerator for burning explosive material comprising a primary combustion chamber having armored walls and a loading cart mounted on telescoping rails, and a secondary combustion chamber mounted on a trailer The present invention is an improvement separating the combustion chambers with an interacting duct to form three separate stages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,591 issued on Sep. 1, 1998, to Berris M. Anderson describes an incinerator for burning medical waste in a self-contained unit comprising a hopper over a fire chamber connected to a scrubber tank supported on a wheeled conveyor mechanism which is connected to water and gas supply sources. The incinerator is distinguishable for its required scrubber apparatus based on a water supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,063 issued on Feb. 27, 1996, to Hans E. Magenheimer et al. describes a process for destruction of pyrotechnic material in a controlled manner, wherein the slag is allowed to continue reacting in a tube reactor without an internal lining, the crude gas formed is passed through a 1200xc2x0 C. region and cooled by heat exchangers to below 400xc2x0 C., a preliminary multicyclone separator removes coarse particles, the gas passes through a series of fine dust filters, and the cleaned gas is released into the environment. The process and apparatus required is distinguishable for its unlined tube reactor and extensive array of filtering apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,196 issued on Apr. 28, 1998, to Vladimir Beryozkin et al. describes a mobile waste incinerator mounted on a truck having a connected receiving chamber, a preparation chamber, and an incineration chamber. The receiving chamber preheats the waste with recycled exhaust gases. The preparation chamber has small and large cutting blades for reducing the size of the waste. Each chamber is inclined up with the middle chamber being rotatable to 45xc2x0. The apparatus is distinguishable for its hopper system and rotating cutter blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,329 issued on Jun. 11, 1991, to John M. Rackley et al. describes a cyclone furnace for vitrifying inorganic hazardous materials containing heavy metals from waste containing organic materials. The inorganic hazardous material is retained and vitrified in the slag layer of a cyclone furnace and converted to a non-leachable, inert form for safe disposal, and the organic hazardous materials are completely destroyed. The apparatus is distinguishable for utilizing a cyclone furnace.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,106 issued on Jul. 19, 1994, to Stanley E. Spas describes the treatment of solid rocket propellant to reclaim valuable aluminum particles and extracting oxidizer by hydromining for reuse. The remaining solids are incinerated to recover aluminum oxide. The incinerator apparatus is distinguishable for its operation only on aluminum and binder material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,271 issued on Jun. 13, 1995, to Walter Schulze describes a furnace employing incineration trays for burning away explosive substances. The apparatus is distinguishable for employing trailing incineration trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,465 issued on Apr. 21, 1998, to Ronald E. Gregg describes a reactive waste deactivation facility processing hazardous waste comprising a building having an outer perimeter of deactivation bays surrounding expansion chambers which are connected to an air pollution control system. The facility is distinguishable for requiring separate deactivation bays and expansion chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,654 issued on Mar. 16, 1999, to Jeff L. Fleming et al. describes a combustion apparatus for thermal treatment of energetic materials comprising a containment system which maintains an interface between hot exhaust gas and a cooler gas. The apparatus is distinguishable for its reliance on an interface between hot and cool gases.
The following patents were cited in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,481 discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,120 issued on May 23, 1961, to John B. Brandt et al. describes an unarmored mobile incinerator lacking explosion hatches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,800 issued on May 13, 1975, to Michel G. J. du Chambon describes an unarmored automotive unit having a rotary furnace with an endless screw for loading.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,450 issued on Feb. 17, 1976, to John C. Jaronko et al. describes an apparatus having a wheeled chassis carrying a hopper, shredder and fan for directing air and refuse to a cylindrical member where the refuse is incinerated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,365 issued on Dec. 9, 1986, to Juoyuan Tseng describes a mobile garbage incinerator with a hanging drum for lifting and dumping garbage into a collecting tank from which the garbage is removed to a main incinerating room, and then to a secondary incinerating room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,815 issued on Aug. 1, 1989, to Hugo V. Giannotti describes an in transit resource recovery system including a motor vehicle having means for bag-ripping, sorting, shredding, pre-heating and pre-volatilizing, classifying, incineration, and gas clean-up, and containing bins for collection of recyclable items and ash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,938 issued on Aug. 24, 1993, to Minoru Fujimori et al. describes a medical refuse incinerating vehicle having a main furnace and an after-burning furnace with means for injecting lime water in the main furnace.
German Patent Application No. 38 14 723 A1 published or Nov. 11, 1988, for Lutz Niemeyer describes a pyrolysis reactor using a plasma burner and configured with a curved duct for recycling and superimposing a centrifugal force in the reactor. The apparatus is distinguishable for its centrifugal reactor.
Japan Patent Application No. 4-2075 published on Jan. 24, 1992, for Minoru Suzuki describes a mobile incinerator for disposal of medical waste by adding a main combustion burner to an opening and closing door, and including a gun type oil burner which blows the flame into the main combustion chamber. The apparatus is distinguishable for its lack of means for removing particulates.
German Patent Application No. 40 37 919 published on May 27 1992, for Eberhard Weiss et al. describes a process for continuous removal of ammunition propellant and avoiding pollution by mixing with water, shredding, dewatering, and combustion in a fluidized bed. The apparatus is distinguishable for reliance on a fluidized bed for combustion.
Japan Patent Application No. 6-265122 published on Sep. 20, 1994, for Masao Kudo describes a change in the ground height of a pivotable chimney of a mobile incineration processing vehicle having primary and secondary combustion chambers. The apparatus is distinguishable for not requiring a connecting duct having particle separating ability.
Canada Patent Application No. 2,037,621 published on Nov. 14, 1995, for Minoru Fujimori et al. describes a mobile incinerating vehicle for burning medical refuse having a rotary burner with a three-way valve in the main furnace in which air, oil or lime water is injected. An integral after-burning furnace communicates with the main furnace. The apparatus is distinguishable for its integrated structure lacking a particle separating connecting duct.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an armored mobile explosive material burning incinerator apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a three-stage mobile incinerator on a trailer which can be driven to a site to burn explosive materials safely to eliminate noxious particulates and liquids. A primary combustion chamber has a rectangular shape with a telescoping loading cart. A secondary combustion chamber having a cylindrical shape is connected to the primary combustion chamber by a dust and ash separator unit or duct which has baffles and air jets for separating ash particles from the exhaust exiting from the first chamber. The secondary combustion chamber then completes the combustion of the exhaust gases.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus for safely eliminating explosive toxic materials by incineration.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for safely eliminating explosive toxic materials by incineration which is easily transported by locating the apparatus on a trailer for transportation to the site having the dangerous materials.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for safely eliminating explosive toxic materials by incineration in a three-stage combustion process.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for safely eliminating explosive toxic materials by incineration in a three-stage combustion process including a dust and ash separator unit or duct which has baffles and air jets for separating ash particles from the exhaust exiting from the first combustion chamber before entering the second combustion chamber.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.